Demon Witch
by Rasaroara
Summary: Umeko Thorn was burned out of her isolated world. She found one friend, her only friend in the world. What happens when she falls for him? GaaraxOC
1. Burned

This is something that I thought I just put out there. Of course it consists of the one and only Gaara. I have an obession to satisfy after all. : )

* * *

The wind blew gracefully through the trees, giving off a teasing whistle. A cool day for summer. The morning sun never wakened me from my slumber for the trees shields me from its rays. A beautiful morning indeed.

Living in the forest, away from people is not bad as it seems. I quite enjoy it. I hate people after all. And that's only because they hate me. I dont know their reason for it. Maybe its because I practice witchcraft. Maybe its because I know the secret of immortality and I refuse to share it with them. Maybe its because I'm the daughter of a powerful witch and a strong demon. . . .

All well . . . It doesn't matter. I live, while everyone around me dies. And when they do, I spit on their graves. They deserve it.

My name is Umeko Thorn. I am the love-child of Aurelia Thorn and William Courtland. I still don't know the reason my demon of a father would want my witch of a mother, but I don't really care now that I think of it.

Day in and day out, I practice my craft. I have mastered more spells, hexes, and know many potions, and created, more than any other witch could. I will say that I am the strongest witch around, maybe the strongest in the world.

But one day, I couldn't have predicted this. . . My forest was on fire. None of my watercrafts could stop it. From what I could tell, it was fueled by the hatred of the villagers that lived near by. I only go there for supplies. I could only guess how they found out about me, where I lived. I could see their shadows beyond the flames.

I had to get out fast. I would hate to live with burnt skin for the rest of my eternity. I took all I could from my little cabin and fled. It was a good thing that I didn't have much. With the wind in my hair, I took flight. The myth about witches flying around on broomsticks is not true. But we do have the power of flight. Like all vampires, we float up in the sky. We don't have great speed, but the spell of invisibility. And that is how I escaped.

Several hours have past before I finally had to rest. I had to find out where the hell I was. I knew I went south, so I must be in Sand country. The terrain was proof of that. I look upon the barren wasteland with grief. My whole world was gone in an instant. I sighed heavily, looking down at my feet. These feet have traveled most of the known world. My black boots were slightly muddy.

I was at the very edge of the forest of Stone country. I was leaning against a tree, but I sat in sand. Nothing like taking a long break from flying. The power of flight didn't hurt me, but I'm still not used to the height I have to travel by. Everything looks so small from there.

I sighed. I truly had nothing to live for. I never had really. Both my parents were murdered by God's followers. My mother, Aurelia was burned at the stakes. My father, William, he got his head cut off by warrior angels. They put it on a pike, parading it around saying all demons will be next.

I know that my parents didn't deserve their fates. My mother only used her powers to defend herself, and the orphan children she was in charge of. My mother was a kind woman. She was a catholic nun that took care of the orphan children.

Yes, she was a nun, who secretly was a witch. Aurelia figured that being among the enemy was the safest way. And it was, for a while. . .

* * *

Short, yes, I know. Then again, Rome wasn't built in a day.

By: Rasaroara


	2. Strong love

I have completed this in a hour or two. I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Sorry, Gaara still doesn't come in the story. Well here goes nothing!

* * *

My mother told me this story and I'm happy to tell it to you.

Aurelia was searching the village for an orphan child that ran away. "Enid!" My mother called out into the streets. "Child! I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do!"

Aurelia was seventeen years old, and an incredible beauty. I suppose many men wished she wasnt a follower of God. A buxom brunette, 5.7" tall, full lips, large emerald green eyes, she was a beautiful witch.

When she found the child, Enid, she was surprised to see that a couple found the girl and asked if they could adopt her. Aurelia was so happy. "Of course you can adopt her. We can walk to the orphanage together."

Soon the child was gone with her new parents. Aurelia went on with her usual chores after that. She reported to Mother Superior that there was now an extra bed and they can now afford another child.

But Mother Superior only shook her head. "Sister Aurelia, our funds have been cut. Now, we can't afford five children. Were going to have to shut the orphanage down. It will be destroyed within a week. And youre going to be transferred."

My mother was devastated. "That's absurd! The children have nowhere else to go! What am I going to say to the children who dream of having a real home when I say they will lose the home they already have?!" Aurelia ran out of the Mothers office and cried for the childrens futures.

"Hey, are you all right? Sister?" The man kneeled down to check on Aurelia.

"No, I'm not all right kind sir. The children at my orphanage will be homeless. My orphanage is shutting down, and there is nothing I can do. And in turn, I will have to move away from here."

The man sat beside her, placing his arm around her. "I'm sorry for your misfortune. I really am." Suddenly he started muttering to himself. Aurelia caught his words. "Why am I not burning?"

Aurelia wiped her tears and looked up at this stranger. She was stunned to find a gorgeous man. Rich short black hair, face of an angel, large purple eyes. Aurelia tried to banish the impure thoughts from her mind. "What do you mean by, you're not burning?"

The man sighed. Looks like he didn't want her to know that he said that. "I'm something your kind hates. . ." He stood up. He was taller than Aurelia was. Maybe a good three inches more. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have stopped." He turned to walk away.

Aurelia immediately got up and ran after this prefect stranger. "What do you mean my kind? Please, I have to know." She knew it was wrong of her to pry, but she couldn't help herself.

The man smiled at her curiosity. "I don't think I can lie to you Sister." He chosed his words carefully. "I am a demon."

Aurelia tried to sense his aura. As a witch, she could tell such things. There was no mistaken. "Indeed you are a demon, but you havent killed anyone in your life." _How can a demon have such a pure aura and have killed. . ?_

He was shocked, much so that he stopped right in his tracks. He whispered to her, "How. . .? How could you possibly know that? Sister, no follower of God knew about that. They would have ran around screaming 'Demon!' How could you?"

My mother smiled. "Sir, I can't lie to you either. I'm a witch. The daughter of Jake and Edith Thorn, of the Methuselah Clan. My name is Aurelia Thorn."

The gorgeous demon smiled. "Dear young witch, what are you doing in the enemys territory? If they find you out, youre going to die. Oh, youll have to forgive my manners. My name is William Courtland. A demon by birth, a pacifist by choice. I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Thorn." William bowed, took Aurelias hand and kissed it.

Aurelia could help but blush. "I-, Im honored, to meet you, the pacifist son of Lucifer and his mistress Priscilla." She smiled when he had another shocked look on his beautiful face. "You are known among all supernatural creatures who serve the Devil, hated by them. But to me, who serves God, you are proof that a demon can be good."

"I'm honored that you know of me. What you say is true. Walk with me dear Aurelia, I tire of being in the sun, near the church."

They found a tree near a sparkling creek. "My father hates me because of my beliefs. I don't blame him. I hate my family for our legacy. Indeed, I am sorry for the children. But there is absolutely nothing I can do. Oh, you haven't answered my question. What are you doing being a nun if you already know you are a witch? I understand the nuns who run away because of their powers surfacing. But you. . . I dont understand what you think you're doing."

Aurelia smiled casually. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My parents had a fit when they found out that I was accepted to be a nun. But in the end, I won. I promised to be safe and be careful when practicing my craft figured that being among the enemy is the safest route. My promise to stay alive. Three months after I became a nun, both of my parents have been burned at the stakes."

"Why are you smiling then when you tell the tale?"

My mother leaned against the tree. "I accept their fate. In turn, I will accept mine when it comes."

"You are a strange witch indeed. I like that." He liked the way her smile showed the simple line of her face, the way her hair blew in the cool breeze, and by his father's enemy, he loved how she made him feel.

Aurelia laughed. "You're the first." She suddenly got up. "I have to go. I have to tell the children their fates."

William got up with her. "That's not going to be pleasant. Allow me to accompany you. I have nothing better to do with my time."

Sister Aurelia nodded. "I thank you Mr. Courtland." Truthfully, she was more thankful that she was able to spend a little more time with him by her side.

"Please, call me William." He waited for his name to said through her velvet pink lips. He loved the heavenly sound of her laugh. It was a shame that it didn't last long.

"William." Aurelia's heart was racing. She felt the tingling of her lips when his name left her mouth. "Very well."

Soon they reached the orphanage and told the children. Aurelia ran to her room when the children started crying.

William followed, trying to comfort her. He sat beside her, holding her, lovingly petting her head. "There, there. . . I saw their faces, then I saw their futures. They will not parish from this world when your touch left their reach. One child will grow up and be the ruler of a great land. Another will be the strongest fighter in Toyko. No one, no child placed under your care will live a wretched life. Remember that and you will be given a wonderful place near God."

Aurelia calmed down slowly. "Perhaps, but for now, it hurts. I don't want to let them go." It took a good hour for her to calm down. "I thank you William for being the shoulder for me to cry on."

William grinned. "No problem at all. But I do like it better when you smile. You have a glow around you of some kind."

They talked a little more before Aurelia had to go to church. "Are you able to be in the Lord's house William? Aurelia asked as she was heading out the door. She hoped that he could. She didn't want to go anywhere without the demon.

William shrugged. "I can. But I dont know how the people around me will see me. A man who befriended a nun or a demon who is looking for a new whore?'

Aurelia shook her head. "Knowing these humans, they will only persecute anyone they hate or want out of the way. They won't accuse a perfect stranger. Unless there is truly someone among us who can tell what we really are."

William walked up to her. "Like you? You knew what I was before I said so. . . ." He leaned on her shoulder. "Didn't you? . . ."

"I had an idea. Who would have a heart to ask a nun why she cries?" Aurelia couldn't help herself. She hugged the demon. She couldn't fight the absurd attraction she felt for him. "No mortal would. They would simply pass by, ignoring my tears. But its true, I wasnt expecting a demon to ask."

William hugged her back. "I know." William leaned forward letting their foreheads touch. "Why would a Prince of Darkness ask a beautiful witch nun why she cries? My dear, all creatures of God, yes, even the son of the Devil, has a heart. Demons can love. Demons can love all creatures." Without even thinking, William kissed the nun full of the lips.

Aurelia's heart practically jumped out her chest, beating fiercely. She closed her eyes, letting him hold her close to his being.

William stopped his kisses. "After Mass, what are the chances of you running away with me?" William was tall enough to place his chin on the top of her head comfortably. "Because I dont think, I can let you go. I-" He kissed her again. "I never thought I would believe in love at first sight, but-" Another kiss. "You make me believe."

Aurelia smiled, blushing intensely. "I never thought I could fall either. I will." She kissed him. "I'll run away with you. We'll be together without anyone saying it isnt right. No prejudice."

After Mass, indeed Aurelia did run away with the Demon Prince, known as William Courtland. They lived together comfortably for three undisturbed years in a cozy cottage.

But soon demon assassins came to slay the Pacifist Prince. It was William's father who ordered it. Soon they had to move from place to place. William didn't want to kill, but he couldn't bare to see Aurelia hurt. And Aurelia, was pregnant with me.

My father slew his own kind to protect the woman he loved and the daughter he will never see. Several months of running, the warrior angels found William. Even though he was a pacifist, all they saw was the son of the Devil. They hunted him down, just as the Devil's assassins did. There was nowhere to go.

"Aurelia. . . He held her close. This might be the last time he will be able to. His kissed her on the lips and kissed her stomach. "Stay strong dear. . . I have to die." He didn't want to be away from his soon-to-be family, but because of his father, he couldn't stay. It was either him or his family. He chosed his family to live.

Aurelia was sobbing. "NO! Youre not going out there!!! You know what both of them will do to you. . ." Aurelia held her stomach. "I at least want you around to see our daughter born!" Aurelia reaches out for William. She didn't mind running, always looking out for the enemy. It didn't matter. As long as she was with William, it was paradise.

In turn, William kneeled down and held her close once again. "I'm sorry." His voice was breaking through his sobs. "This is the only way I'll be able to protect you. This running. . . It's not good for you or the baby. I want you to flee out the back door once I open that front door. Use all the power my demon strength gave you. I love you."

Soon he got up and was about to reach to the doorknob. He turned around to see Aurelia one more time. "Our daughter's name will be Umeko. My little plum-blossom." Then he opened the door and walked out. He sighed. Inside he hoped that his lie to all the world had worked. That Aurelia was pregnant when he met her and he didn't care. He hoped that will keep us safe for a while.

My mother got up as well. She used the power of invisibility and fled. France wasn't safe for her anymore. She fled to America. It seemed like a rational place to raise a child. No one would be there to hurt her, or me.

But that didn't last long. Soon after I was born and it was then my mother didn't claim me for reasons. If she was discovered as a witch, she didn't want me burning right along side her. She had said that she found me in the gutter of Baton Rouge and she adopted me. And it worked. I had my fathers looks, same black hair, same purple eyes. I was my father's daughter.

In the supernatural world, my mother found out that the warrior angels paraded my father's head. The demon assassins have failed in their task, but the Devil didn't really mind. As long as, William was dead. In turn, my mother trained me to defend myself with everything I got. My mother didn't know how powerful she was. . . She knew too many spells to stay hidden in the darkness for long.

I was nine when mother was burned at the stakes. I didn't cry. I couldn't. My mother taught me to never cry. Tears will only make things worse, she used to say. I miss her. I still have a picture of my father and mother together. You can tell I was in her stomach. This will be the only picture where all of us are together. The picture was taken two days before my father walked out of the cabin to his death.

When she took her last breath, I turned around and packed all the stuff. It was the only thing I could do. I have no family. I went to Japan. Maybe somewhere very far will keep me safe. That didnt work as you probably already know. They did all they could to keep me safe. And for what? Now I'm alone in this world and the only two people that loved me were dead. Tad ironic, don't you think?

* * *

I am lost in the eternal darkness I call my lonely sanity. 


	3. A beautiful death

This is where I explain how our world turned into Naruto's world. Don't own Naruto.

* * *

I got up from under the tree to find nourishment. But then, I looked around. This world isn't as different as the old one. Shall I tell you?

First Earth, was indeed dying. Armageddon happened twice and the Earth couldn't take a third. The people of Earth moved to moon colonies and space stations until the government will find another planet or fix the old one. The scientist tried to find another planet, but its hard. And it will be harder to transfer billions of people.

They did find another planet, and yet another team of experts figured how to save the Earth they already have. So, they did both. Soon the old Earth was restored and another was made to inhabit. The people of First Earth didn't want this kind of thing to happen again, so they issued a low-technology rule. The people who didn't like that rule moved back to the old Earth. The ones with low-tech demands moved to the New Earth, which they named Zion.

I'm on Zion. And Zion's people prospered and thrived. While old Earth was still crumbling. Soon without any warning, it exploded. The elders of this world only scoff and shake their heads, "They should have listened to us," they all said.

Of course, this was all within my time. I'm slightly older than this planet. I'm ancient, if I don't say so myself. The Elder people of this planet didn't tell their children that this was a planet of refuge. They all said that this planet has always been their home. And of course the children believed this. Who wouldn't? I am nine hundred thirty six years old, but I have the body of a sixteen-year-old girl.

In this world, Japan has the largest land mass, and new Europe comes in second. There is no America here. There are still the religions and all. Nothing really changed much. Low-tech, but people love this planet. I am one of them.

Anyway, I've found a berry bush nearby. I took what I could for supper and for tomorrows breakfast. Luckily, I found a stream near by to wash the berries and fill my water container. I sighed slightly when I decided to straighten out my things in my backpack.

My books were the things I mostly grabbed. I didn't want to have my spell books in the fire. These are the very last things my mother had given me. I folded all the clothes in the pack. _Not much, _I say to myself. _I'__m going to have to buy some more clothes and-, _my thoughts were cut off. There were foreign sounds coming from the forest behind me. I had no idea what it could be. I got up, "Who are you?!" I called out to the dark forest. The sun was setting and I had no idea if this creature was friend or foe.

I slowly walked up to the darkness. I knew that the sound wasnt from an animal or a slight gust of wind moving some leaves of the trees. "Come on out you coward!" In truth, unlike my parents, I had no problem with killing. Their demises made me cruel, cold, maybe even devilish.

Soon I saw a shadow moving toward me. It was definitely human. It spoke to me, "I know what you are, demon. . ." This thing sniffed the air. "No, youre more than that, you are a witch."

I glared at this creature, I spoke tersely, "Who are you?"

This thing came out of the darkness. This thing had white angel wings. "I've come to kill you."

I tried to stiff my laughter. I ended up busting my gut. "YOU? Kill me? I suppose you don't know who my parents are. . ." I know my parents didn't kill, but I know they both of them were quite powerful. "I am the daughter of the Dark Prince, William, and Aurelia the Witch. What do you say about that?"

This creature laughed at me. "The daughter of those fools?! Oh, I never thought I would live to see the day! I'm definitely going to kill you now." The angel took out a sword, which the blade made of fire. "Succubus, you will burn in your fathers realm!" The warrior angel came after me.

I went into a defensive stance. I have my mother's craft and my father's blood. I will use that to my advantage. "Fire sword, huh? Not the artiste type are you?" I took out a whip with black thorns on it. I grinned. My whip wrapped around the angel, flaming sword and all.

The creature screamed, "DAMN YOU HALFLING! YOU WILL DIE! IF NOT BY MY HANDS! OTHERS WILL COME!!!"

I scoffed at the angels words. "Please. . . Hey, do you want to know something hilarious?" I brought the creatures face closer to mine. "My parents were innocent. Father only killed to protect my mother and my unborn self. YOU and HIS KIND forced his hands into blood. My mother, she never killed. But she did teach me to defend myself, seeing that the pacifists beliefs arent going to save anyone."

Soon I tightened my grip on the whip, forcing the thorns into his skin and his own flame sword into his shoulder. "It is _I_ who will kill you." I grabbed the other end of my whip and completely crushed the warrior angel to death.

With another sigh, I washed my whip in the stream. I didn't bother with the corpse of the angel. It will soon wither away and become a large patch of flowers. I couldnt understand that. Angels that kill shouldnt have a beautiful death.

I like my fathers beliefs, I'll admit. My grandfather was an archangel before he rebelled. And the angels who followed him into Hell. So, are the elder demons angels themselves? I don't know, I never understood that. Its still odd for me, calling the Devil himself my grandfather.

I placed my backpack back on my shoulders. Warrior angels always travel in groups. I can defend myself, but three or four other pissed off angels are not worth my time. Yes, I took flight again, wielding my invisibility spell.

* * *

It will get better, I promise. : ) 


	4. Adorable boy

Pardon me for taking a while. I had another fanfiction I was writing and I got caught up in it. Enjoy!

* * *

The country of Sand was just as the name says, a sandy wasteland. I flew with only the light of the moon to guide me. After a couple of hours, I found a village where I might rest. Slowly, I landed behind a building to undo my spell. As I walked in visible form, I noticed what kind of village it was. It was the Sand's ninja village. . . Sunagakure. 

I knew that I would have to see the Kazekage himself in order to be accepted here. Around ninjas. . . I doubt that anyone would try to hunt me if I was surrounded by mortals that could put up a fight.

Since this was the first time I came into this village, I was already lost. Since it was nighttime, I didn't expect to see anyone out on the streets. And the Kazekage will already be asleep by now. So I would have to wait. I decided to go up on a tall rooftop and wait out the night.

Sleep wouldn't come to this night, this I knew. This night will be unpleasant if I sleep, for my mind will repeat yesterday's events. I still wasn't sure if anyone was awake to watch me, so I decided to jump up. I'm sure people will just think that I was a ninja, having the reflexes of one at least.

Now I was on the roof. I set my backpack to my side. The night was cool and calm. Maybe, life here wouldn't be so bad. . . Usually, in ninja village's, there is some kind of demon terrorizing the people. Maybe they wouldn't notice a halfling. And with the powers a ninja wields, no one will know that I, as a witch, can wield such powers easily. . . Yes, life here might not be so bad.

"Excuse me. . .? What are you doing on the Kazekage's roof?"

I turned around to see a young boy, no more than the age of six or seven. "Umm, I didn't know that this was Lord Kazekage's roof." Out of habit, I smelt the air. Just then, I picked the scent of a demon. I looked around. This scent was strong, which means that the demon must be closed. I didn't want to frighten the boy so I said nothing. "What are you doing outside so late boy? You should be asleep by now."

The young boy shook his head. "I never sleep. I suppose you are not from here. . . Since you didn't already know that." The boy came up and sat beside me. "Who are you?"

I sighed. The demon's scent was coming from the boy. He or his demon was strong. "There's a question I was fixing to ask you boy. . . But I shall speak my name first. . . My name is Umeko Thorn. And you?"

The clouds were blocking the moon's light, but when it cleared, I could see the blood red hair, the jaded green eyes, and the dark circle encasing them. He was. . . . cu(cough)te I suppose.

"My name is Gaara. What land did you come from?"

I leaned back on the roof, now that I could see that Gaara was in control of his demon. . . I couldn't see that a child could control such a strong beast though. "I came from the land of Stones. I'll spare you the gory details on how I ended up here."

"I don't mind. . . I have all the time in the world. . ."

I smiled at this boy, he seems quite nice. "All right." Soon I told him about how I ended up in Sunagakure. That I was hated by villagers near by, they tried to burn me, and I escaped. I didn't tell the boy that I was half witch and half demon, or that I killed an angel.

The boy looked at me and blinked. "If you didn't kill anyone, then why do you smell like blood?"

I was stunned by this boy's sense of smell. . . As a half demon, I don't get periods. . . So it must be the angel's blood. "I left a little details cut out of my story. I didn't think I should tell you. . ."

"Once again, I don't mind. . . I've done my share of killings. . ."

I looked at the boy strangely. "Gaara . . . You are a child. Your hands shouldn't be stained with blood. . ." No, no, child should be force to kill. "Why do you kill?"

Gaara just shrugged casually. "I'm a monster. . . I hate the look they all give me, the people of this village despise me with every fiber of their being. . . I'm severed from all the rest. I just wanna be normal. . ."

I shook my head. "There is no such thing as normal. You mean human, right?"

Gaara brought up knees up to his chin. "I guess. You can sense that too. . . Why aren't you running away?"

I reached out to him, messing up his hair. "Because. . . I know that it's not your fault. You're a child. My question is, how did it get there. . .?"

Gaara smiled. He playfully pushed my hand away. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

I gasped. I grabbed him and started tickling him, "You should have thought of that before you approached me! Now, tell me what I want to know before you are tickled to death!" I enjoyed Gaara's laughter. . . I really couldn't see how could anyone be hateful to such a lovable child.

Soon I let him catch his breath. "Now are you going to tell me or do I have to give you your punishment again. . ." I popped my fingers.

"Truth is. . . I don't really know myself. They refuse to tell me. . . But once I do know, I'll tell you. Are you going to be in Suna for long?"

I shrugged. "I was thinking of it. I just need to see if the Kazekage will allow me."

"I'm sure father will."

I turned my sight to Gaara when he said that. "Your. . . Your father is the Kazekage?" Gaara nodded. "Why does he allow the villagers to treat you that way?"

Gaara sighed. "He allows the attitude toward me because he hates me as well. He won't let them kill me though, I suppose that's enough."

All I could think was, poor thing. . . "What about your mother?"

Gaara had a sad look on his face. "That's the reason father hates me. . . Mother died giving birth to me. . ."

"I'm, I'm sorry I brought it up. . ."

"It's ok. . . You know what? You're the first person who has been kind to me. . . Besides Yashamaru of course."

"Yashamaru?"

"My uncle. . . "

"Oh. . ." I couldn't help but be sorry for the child. In my opinion, he was too young to be given that much hate. I decided to change the subject. "So, what were you doing on your father's roof?"

"This is the highest roof in Suna. I come out here to think."

I sighed. "Hey, kid. . . Will you stay with me until morning? It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Gaara nodded. "Okay. . . And I agree, it's nice to have someone talk to you kindly. . . Not having a hateful look in their eyes. . ."

I could see how much Gaara was in pain. I wanted to hold the boy. But should I? Should I hold a boy I only recently met? I didn't know the answer. Instead, I tried to get his attention on something else. "Hey, Gaara, I'm bored. . . Do you want to play a game or something?"

The redheaded child smiled and got up. "Ball! Let's play ball! I saw many children play ball. Of course they were too scared to play with me. . ." Gaara suddenly got sad again. "I forgot, I don't have a ball."

I sat up. "Well, I don't know how well you can play with this, but. . ." I formed my hands together. I spoke a little Latin and then, in my hands formed a red rubber ball. I held it up to Gaara. "Will this do?"

Gaara gasped. "How. . . How did you do that?" He face read that he was absolutely amazed. "What kind of jutsu is that?"

I smiled. "No jutsu. . . It's magic. Of course that another story for another time. Shall we find a flat roof and play there?" Gaara nodded, jumping up and down eagerly. "As you wish, young prince." I like the idea of calling Gaara a prince. He was the son of the ruler of the village after all.

"Prince? Nah. . ."

I couldn't help but smile when little Gaara blushed. He was so adorable! I just wanted to pinch his cheeks. . . I know, I sound like one of those old biddies who had no children of their own. Or maybe one of those aunts that all the children hate. I can't remember which one was more painful in the pinching.

"Well let's get to some serious ball playing. . ." Indeed, we played with the red rubber ball til morning. At some times, I couldn't help but laugh when Gaara accidently (or so he says), knocked me right on my ass. The little rodent sure knows how to throw, I'll give him that.

I laid on the ground, pretending I'm dead. He came up to me, checking to make sure I was dead. Then I reached up and grab him and give another tickle tackle. "Gotcha!" Yes, I really did enjoy his laughter.

* * *

By: Rasaroara 


	5. I never had a friend

Gaara-kun is so adorable!

* * *

But, putting all games aside, Gaara escorted me to his fathers office. Gaara was timid when it came to knocking on the door. He opened the door and peeked inside. "Da. . . Father?"

Lord Kazekage didn't seem pleased to see his son. "What is it Gaara. . .? I'm a little busy today so make your request quick. . ."

I didn't like the way the Kazekage spoke to Gaara. But to Gaara, it seems natural. "There is someone here that wishes to be a citizen. . ." Gaara opened the door a little more for the Kazekage to see me.

"Come in then."

We both walked in. . . Gaara causally closed the door behind him and I continued to walk into the center of the room, sitting in the chair in front of the Kazekages desk.

"Speak your name, and your reason for coming here. . . And of course where you came from."

I nodded. "My name is Umeko Thorn. Nearby villagers set my forest, and my house on fire. I escaped. I hail from a northwestern forest in the Land of Stones."

The Kazekage sighed. "Why did they set your forest on fire?"

I suppose telling the truth wouldnt hurt. "I don't know. . . I guess they finally got fed up with a witch living near by. . . I never gave them a reason to react the way they did. You'll have to ask them."

"You're a witch?"

I nodded. "More or less. Will a ninja village run me out of town because of that?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No. . . And as a witch, you should easily master jutsus. . ."

I nodded again. "Yes. . . Mastering ninjutsus would be easily for someone of my race. But, what are you saying? Lord Kazekage?"

He chuckled a little. "Well. . . As a leader of a village that is the country's military strength, I am expected to search for stronger individuals that will in turn, make the country stronger. How are you on healing potions and spells?"

I smirked. "Very well in fact. I have a spell book dedicated to the healing arts. So, what are you asking of me?"

The Kazekage leaned forward to me. "Would it be much to ask you to become a member of the medical corps? Of course you will need to become a ninja before you enter the medical field."

I thought about it for a moment. Maybe it wouldnt be so bad. No? "I'll have my answer for you tomorrow. I do need to become a citizen of Sunagakure first dont I?"

"Yes, you do." Soon Lord Kazekage brought up a big pile of papers. "Sign these, and you'll be living in Sunagakure in no time."

I nodded. "I'll have these back to you in the matter of hours." Soon I picked up the stack of papers and was heading out the door. "Gaara? Can you get the door for me? I can't see above these damn papers. . ."

"Of course, Umeko-chan."

Yes, little Gaara did what I asked. Dare I say that I got a little lackey? I don't know how his father would take it. . . I now wonder what would the Kazekage think about me, a sixteen-year-old girl hanging around, around. . .

It was when we were in the lobby of the Kazekages office when I asked Gaara a question. "Hey, Gaara. . . I just got curious all of a sudden, how old are you?"

The redheaded boy sat at a table in the lobby and beckoned me to sit with him, "I'm six years old. . . Now I get to ask, how old are you?"

I set the papers on the desk. "Do you want my real age or how I physically look?"

Gaara just blinked. "There a difference between the two?"

I now sat down beside the child. "Yes. . . There is a very big gap between the two. So which lie do you wish to swallow? Pick your poison. . ."

"You talk funny. . . My sibling say that I say creepy things. . . Glad I'm not the only one. But seriously, tell me both if you have to. . ."

I couldn't help but be honest with the child. . . I couldn't dare lie to that sweet face. "For real, I'm nine hundred thirty six years old. I stopped my age at sixteen. . ."

I was sure that Gaara couldnt believe a word I said. "Is that because youre a witch? Does witchcraft help you with the aging process?"

I blinked. I was expecting that as his reply. "Umm, yes. . . But of course I do have some other qualities that help me in that category. But I shall keep that part a secret til I settle down here in Sunagakure. I have to become a ninja. . . Kids my physical age would already be Chunin or Jonin. . . how skilled of a ninja would you have to be to become a medical ninja?" I turned to Gaara. "Do you know?"

Gaara just shrugged. "No clue. You can ask my uncle. . . I'm sure hell tell you."

"Is Yashamaru-san a member of the medical corps?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, and hes the one that looks after me. In case, I. . ." Gaara sighed a moment. "In case I try to cut myself again."

I could have fainted right then and there. "Cut yourself?!" I picked Gaara up and set him up on the table so I could look at him right in eyes. "**You are not to do that again**. . . Do you hear me? I am against self-mutilation. I know the people here hate you and when they scorn you, but. . ." I hugged him. "You're not the only person in this world that feels that way."

I could feel his little arms embrace me. "Do you feel that way?"

I chuckled a little. "I hate the villagers that burned me out and I know they hate me. I don't not care for what they think of me. And its my believe that you shouldn't either."

"I-, I cant. I see their faces, the hate in them. I wish I would just wither away in the darkest corner and die. . . Or maybe if people would just forget me. . .."

I sighed. I can understand the way he feels, but I also what he is asking. "Gaara. . . . Being forgotten. . . It's odd. . . Look, I don't know how to explain it. You watch life live without you, and it gets lonely. . . Very lonely. . . Yes, death is usually a way out. . . But. . . you have so much to live for. I have live over nine mortal life spans. . . You, have only just begun. . . I'm here now and I'll be your friend. . ."

Gaara looked at me with his sad eyes. "Really? Will you be my friend? I never had one of those."

I smiled just then. "Neither did I. . . I have to these damn papers signed. . ."

Gaara nodded and jumped off the table. "I'm going to go home for a moment. Sister is probably worried."

I looked on til Gaara disappeared from my sight. He has a sister? From the way he spoke, it sounded like he was an only child. . . All well, my current problem is these papers. Soon I sat down and began scribbling down information about myself.

It took a good couple of hours before I was finished. By then, Gaara already came back and watched as the words formed from the pen. "Ok, I think I got everything answered. Every "I" dotted and every "T" crossed."

After that I took the pile of papers and placed them in front of Gaaras father. And yes, I was now a citizen of Sunagakure. The first real town I was a part of. And of course, I went down to Sunagakures academy to get the necessary skills in order to be a medical ninja. If you must know, Gaara couldn't come with me. He had some lessons to finish. I could only wonder what kind of jutsus does the Kazekage have been teaching his son.

* * *

By: Rasaroara

Review?


	6. No matter what

Two months have past since that day. I now graduated from the academy and am now a genin. Soon I will have to take the Chunin exams. To me, these exams will show everyone that I have what it takes to be a ninja.

I like to think I do. I mean, I finished several years of studying in six months. I studied almost every ninja book known to man and I mastered many jutsus. Only a few days during that time when I saw little Gaara walking around Sunagakure, ignoring everyones cruel looks.

"Hey squirt, whatcha been up to?" I said as Gaara was passing by the restaurant.

The redheaded boy looked up. "Umeko-chan!" He ran up to me and gave me a hug. Then he sat down in front of me. "I've been doing nothing in particular. How about you?"

I, in turn pointed to my headband on my forehead. "I made genin. . . But other than that, nothing special. They just have to give me a team and I can go on ninja missions and junk. After that, I'm taking the chunin exams." I ruffled the boy's hair. "Have you made jonin yet?"

Gaara looked at me strangely and then shook his head. "Silly Umeko-chan. . . I'm only in the academy."

Strange. . . I felt for certain that Gaara would be at a higher level, him being Lord Kazekage's son and all. "If you're only at academy level then what kind of jutsus is your father teaching you on his off time?"

He looked at me, shocked. "How. . . did you know that he was teaching me jutsus on the side?" Oh, Gods, if I could just take him home with me. . .

I smiled at him. . . "You're quite strong, too strong to be just an academy student. I merely guessed that your father is teaching you some forbidden techinques. . ." I paused for a moment. "Care to show me a few?"

Gaara-kun just shook his head. "I only show my techniques to those who are unworthy of the life they have been given. You are not one of those people."

Another smile graced my lips. I gave the child a noggie. "Quit being so mature! You have a long road ahead of you for that. Cherish these years of your youth. They are going to be the only ones you're going to have." I let go of him. "Slow down a bit. Be a kid."

He placed his hand through his hair, smoothing it down back to normal. "I have to be mature. I do not speak to children my age. They are all afraid of me. I have no choice but to speak to people at their level. Just like with you."

My fingers found its way to Gaara's hair, running through his silken red locks. Beautiful boy. . . "Try to slow down. You'll be acting like an old geezer by the time you are twenty. Not exactly an attractive characteristic among women."

"I'm not going to act like an old geezer." He playfully pushed my hand away. "Besides, I really don't care what women or girls for that matter think of me. But. . ." He looked up at me. "I do care about what you think. . . Only you Umeko-chan, only you."

Oh, jeez. . . How I wish he was older, just by a little. . . I always wanted someone to say that to me. . . _Only you_. . . I somehow got to thinking what it will be like if I was able to take him home with me, to live with me. I want to keep him. Hide him away from the world so they'll never be cruel to him again. Never again.

Alas, I knew I couldn't. He needs to be with his family, even though they don't want him. . . I only hope I can hold off my feelings for him. Just a few more years. . .

"Thank you, Gaara-chan." Out of habit, I looked at my watch. "Oh, snap. . . I have to get back to class. I nejected to mention that they are going to give me a team today. This was just my lunch hour. I need to get out of here." I immediately rose and paid my tab. "I have to go."

My feet almost ran away from me until I stopped and looked back at Gaara. "Hey, squirt! Maybe when I'm off from a mission or something you and I can have a picinic or something."

Gaara's face lit up. "Ok!" He was so cheery then he got mellow. "But that will be a while. I know that your mission will take up most of your time. So, I'll see you when I see you."

I looked at him sadly for a moment. "The day I'm off, I'm kidnapping you. You and I are going to make up for the days we're apart, understood?"

"Understood." He blessed me with his kindest smile. "I'll miss you."

I stood there silently as Gaara walked away. How can anyone be cruel to him? Damn these humans for such a crime. One day, I promised myself, I will be with that boy. Friend, best friend, or even lover. It doesn't matter to me. I will be there for him, no matter what.

My feet suddenly went in the world direction. My body knew where I was suppose to go, though my mind was still on the boy named Gaara Sabaku.

I know it is a sin to want a child in that way, but I couldn't help myself. I never met anyone like him before. What I wouldn't give to have little Gaara all to myself. Sweet, innocent, and deadly. Even though he never showed his powers I could tell that he was strong. Yes, a fine future husband in the making.

What did I care about age? I'm nine hundred thiry-six friggin years old.

* * *

By: Rasaroara 


	7. My Team

It wasn't long before I found my way back to the academy. Why did this of all things had to pull me away from Gaara-kun? I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets before entering the classroom. My class was full of people that didn't make the first cut. These were the people that didn't pass the academy exams the first time.

I was pretty sure that the only reason that I was put into this class was because of my age. It doesn't matter anyway. I passed their stupid tests. Now, I need a team.

I sat in the corner of the room, away from everyone. I didn't really know anyone except their names and faces. And that's only because this class if full of clowns that refuse to work. What a sad bunch this is. I could only hope that I don't have to carry my teammates around when on missions. I don't need little brats that whine about every little thing, I need, well, a team.

"All right people settle down. In a little bit we will have the instructors come in and claim teams. But until that time, I'm putting you in teams." I forget the teacher's name. It was something Tazuna. "First team: Inzo Ratana, Higan Kigusuki, and Suki Minoto. Second team: blah, blah, and blah." I sort of tuned him out. I didn't care about other teams, I want to know just mine.

I got my wish. "Seventh team: Umeko Thorn, Rai Otosuna, Danzo Hoshi. That's everyone. Now, I think the instructors are here." It wasn't long before seven instructors came in, calling out the number of their new team.

There was a man with a turban on that covered his left side and two red marks on the right side of his cheek. His eyes were cold black. I could actually feel this guy's temper from across the room. Whoever was getting this guy as an instructor better not tick him off in any way.

His angered deep voice spat out his words like venom, "Which groups of brats is team seven?"

Just my luck.

"Baki-sensei. . . These young children are now genins. They are not brats anymore."

Baki-sensei sneered at this, "Tazuna-_sensei_, brats will always be brats until they have blood on their hands. Now. . . where is my team. . .?"

Tazuna-sensei pointed toward my way. "In that corner right there, you'll find your team." Tazuna stepped out of his way. It was clear that this Baki character frightened Tazuna.

The jounin walked straight up to our team. "Come with me. . ." Baki soon turned to the exit and began walking away. We, reluctantly followed.

We followed him to a remote place, where the rocky cliffs shaded us from the sun. Baki-sensei leaned on these cliffs while we choose a few boulders to sit upon. "All right brats. . . Left to right, state your name and the reason you wanted to be a ninja."

The boy with long brown hair and silver eyes hesitated standing up. "Um, my name is Rai Otosuna. I want to become a ninja because both of my parents are respected jounins of the Sand. I want to be just like them. I also have a goal to become Kazekage." He sat down again, fixing his ponytail.

It was now my turn. I didn't feel like moving so I simply stayed in my place. "My name is Umeko Thorn. I want to be a medical ninja. My reason for this is because the Kazekage wished this of me. He gave me a new home and a reason for living. I will not disappoint him_." Yeah, my reason for living is his son. . .Gaara. . . ._

The boy to my left stood up with definance and strength. "My name is Danzo Hoshi. I will become Kazekage. . . I will earn the respect of everyone in this village. And maybe I'll find my parents. I was dumped at the orphanage when I was a few months old." He sat back down, adjusting his Sand headband. This boy had deep green eyes and copper hair.

_This was my team?_ I could only wonder how they would do in battle. They better hope that they have the skills to have what it takes to be Lord Kazekage.

"That's fine and all for you brats. But this is the crossroads. The test I'm going to give is will determine whether or not you are actual ninja and not just playing around. If you do not past this survival test, you will be sent back to the academy. I promise you it will be a long time before you can call yourselves true ninjas."

The two boys groaned. "Back at the academy?!?!," Danzo screamed, standing up in protest. "We just graduation from the slum! I didn't graduate just to be sent back." The boy was frustrated beyond words. He sat back down, breathing as if he was having a heart attack.

Baki-sensei was cold in his answer. "Tough. . . If you want to be Kazekage, then you have to do things that you don't want to do."

I was just as cold when asking, "When will you administer your final test to us? Let's get it over with."

The man looked at me, judging me. . . "Don't be too impatient. . . Tomorrow morning will be your test. Don't eat breakfast and you better show up on time. . . 7:00 a.m. sharp. . . If you are not here at seven, you will fail and automatically be sent back to the academy. Punctuality is a good trait in a ninja." With that said, Baki-sensei disappeared.

I sighed and stood up. "Whatever it takes. . .," I whispered to myself. This is the kind of excuse she needed to train. I knew that my skills were top notch, but I also knew that a blade loses it's sharpness as the years go by if you do not sharpen it yourself every so often. I was not about to lose my sharpness.

I turned to walk away.

"Hey. . Umeko-chan?" I turned around as Danzo called out to me.

"Nani? What is it that you want?" I do believe that carried a good balance of coldness and monotone.

Danzo looked at my eyes and I saw him shiver. "Wo. . .. would you like to train with us? We're going to the training ground near the forest."

I shooked my head. "Thanks, but no thanks. . . I have my own training partner. .. " I disappeared, leaving the two boys alone to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

By: Rasaroara 

I know, I know, short. . .


	8. Ache

The truth? I knew that I wouldn't be able to find little Gaara and train with him. He would have been with his father by now. Probably learning a new jutsu. I smiled at that thought. Yes, he would be very strong when he becomes of age.

As to where I disappeared, I made my way to a place near the hotel I was staying yet. It was an old training ground but was perfect for me. I made a goal for myself. Train until darkness reigns and then practice healing spells. Of course that means I'll have to train until I get hurt or train until I can't move anymore. Both options are fine with me.

* * *

Oh, God! I think I'm going to throw up. I never thought my clone can actually beat me down! That bitch sucks eggs! Wait. . . Does that mean I'm saying that to myself or about myself? Aw, screw it, I don't care anymore. I trained my energy out. This was pathetic. 

Breathing in and breathing out, that's about all I could do. I laid there are on the ground, looking up at the stars. The cool ground felt good on my worn out flesh. It's probably sticking to me considering the amount of sweat that leaked out of my body during training.

My body ached. . . Maybe I over did it, just a little bit. All well, no pain, no gain. I took a deep breath and tried to move. Ahh! Ok, that didn't work out. Maybe it's better that I just lay here. But of course, I had to refuse. Why must I be so stubborn?

Despite my body arguing with my decision, I managed to get on my knees and began crawling. It wasn't far from the building I was staying at, but the weakness of my body made it harder. What I wanted to do now more than ever was to get to my room, take a shower, doctor my wounds, and sleep.

I tried to stand. My knees shook. This was not good. . . Note to self, never push like this again. I took another breath and forced myself to walk. I probably won't be able to move tomorrow.

No! I cannot think like that. I am such an idiot. . . Tomorrow, I will fight to keep my place as a genin and not get sent back to the academy. I have to be able to fight tomorrow. . . no matter what. . . I refuse to get sent back. That was not an option.

Somehow, I made it to the door of the hotel. No one was awake at this time so there was no one to help me. Not like they would have helped me anyway.

I sighed as my feet staggered in. The coolness of the air conditioner was absolutely heaven to me. I stood there a moment, getting the minimum rest I ended before dragging up the stairs to my room.

The climb is hard but somehow I make it. I don't understand how my body could make it this far under such conditions. Well, that goes to show you what you can do when you set your mind to it.

My door creaked as I opened it after I unlocked it. I was so glad that I turned on the air conditioner before I left. The cool air blew on my sweat, slightly drying me. Now, for that shower.

With the towel wrapped around me, I wobbled my way to the bedroom. This is the place where I practice my spells and potions. I will need to get a salve to dress my wounds and make some disappear.

My potions are strong and fast. My wounds were gone before I knew it. I was going to be an excellent medical ninja, if I don't say so myself. Still, my bones feel weary and I feel drained of strength. Sleep was to cure that. . .

The bed felt cool, soft, and pleasant. Sleep greeted me with opens arms and I welcomed it.

* * *

My eyes fluttered as the sun's rays came through my window. Groaning, I slowly sat up in my bed. My muscles still ached, but I was energized and ready. I looked at the clock, afraid at what numbers appear. I sighed with relief to find that it was only 6:13 in the morning. That left me enough time to get ready and eat breakfast. 

It wasn't long before I was out the door. I had my ninja gear on and I ate a simple egg sandwich. My ninja clothes were simple. A black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, black gloves, and my black ninja shoes (regular among ninjas of the Sand). I was ready to take on the world. Ok, maybe that was a little exaggerate. Ready to take on a few ninjas at least.

The desert wind was strangely cool, making the shaded areas all the more nicer. I was standing in one of those shades to wait for my team and my new sensei. With my arms folded, I waited. I got there ten minutes early so it shouldn't have taken them this long to appear.

Soon as that thought past my mind, Rai Otosuna came into my view. Well, at least someone decided to show up. Not even Baki-sensei is here yet. Already, I can tell I didn't like Baki-sensei much.

"Hey, Umeko-chan!" He waved to me. . . Why do they always sound like they knew me for the longest time and we're the best of friends? "Is Danzo here yet?" He walked over to me until he was right beside me. He liked me. . . I could tell that because he was blushing.

I sighed. Sure he's older than Gaara and almost my physical age, but I didn't know him well enough. Besides, my eyes were set on Gaara-kun. I'll wait for Gaara. . .

"No, Danzo is not here yet. I was under the impression that he would be with you, Rai. . ."

He nodded somberly, "Yeah. . . He did train with me last night until I had to get home and finish a couple of chores. Where's Baki-sensei?"

I was already getting tired of his questions. "Not here apparently, I was the first one here."

"Hey guys!" Rai and I turned toward the voice. Danzo was finally making his appearance. "Am I late?"

Rai looked at his wristwatch. "You're a few seconds early!" Rai and Danzo high-fived each other. "Glad your lazy-ass could make it."

"Yeah, I was training late last night and I slept in this morning. Who was here first?" His eyes turned to me.

With a sigh, I was about to answer when Rai answered for me, "Umeko-chan was here first."

"Actually, I was the first one here."

We turned around to see apart of the cliff break off into a human form. Now I see. Baki-sensei transformed and blended in with the cliff. That way if one of us was late and thought he would get away with it. Danzo got here by a hair. . . I bet he was glad.

Baki-sensei undid his transformation and was now leaning on the cliffs, looking down at his students. "Let's start your test."

* * *

By: Rasaroara 


	9. At war, My Visitor

The wind suddenly went calm as Baki spoke those words. They were powerful words indeed. I even held my breath as he explained the test. "All right brats, pay attention! I am not going to repeat myself. Your test is-"

"Baki-sensei!"

Baki turned around and saw the messenger. He was about to fall down from exhaustion. "Take a breath for a second. . . Now tell me what you need to tell me." Baki knew this nin. His name is Kaito Dakun, he was a chunin of the Sand. He was the chunin of the Sand. "What is it Dakun?" He was the fastest messenger for council the Sand had to offer.

The man took one deep breath. "Baki, the village is under attack. The council needs you immediately. We might be going to war."

At once Baki-sensei felt anger, confusion, and determination. I was in awe that he could keep a cool head. Baki turned to us. "Go home. If we actually do go to war, the alarm will sound and every single team has to go. We'll be in the elite ranks because of me. I can't let my team go off by themselves. When the alarm sounds, find me. Understand?"

We all looked at each other, not exactly coming to terms with the meaning of his words. But, we reluctantly nodded. I mumbled out, "As you wish, Baki-sensei."

He nodded to me, "Dismissed!"

My team and I disappeared from his sight. We couldn't know anything until someone tells us. I sighed as I walked back to my temporary home. We might be at war. . . but with who? I pondered this question all the way to my apartment. I didn't know anything.

Before I went into my building, I looked at my surroundings. The village of Sunagakure didn't look like it was under attack. Hell, it didn't feel like there was a grain of sand out of place. But then, the wind suddenly picked up. I was caught off guard by how the doldrums of the Sand suddenly became a tyhpoon.

I seriously felt like I had to hold on to something. "What the snot is going on?!" My voice seemed to be cut off by the wind. I wasn't asking anyone, but a man coming out of my building answered me.

"Lord Kazekage himself is fighting these intruders! He doesn't want anyone hurt!" He tried to shout over the wind to me. "We better go inside young one! The Kazekage is fierce in his attacks!"

I turned to look at the. . . Wait, is that a tornado forming?! I looked in absolute awe and terror. Was the Kazekage truly the strong? I tried to look back and think about when I last seen him. I didn't sense that much chakra emitting from him at all. Was he really hiding all that?

It took a while for my feet to finally move and go inside. My mind was still on the fact that I couldn't really sense anything from Lord Kazekage. I knew he was strong, he is the rule of a ninja village for cripe's sake. Ninja villages' rulers are based on how much strength they have, not political skills.

I walked up the stairs, still lost in my thoughts. When-

"Umeko-chan?"

I shook my head, almost to get rid of my thoughts. "Umm, yeah." I looked up. "Gaara-kun?!" I kneeled down to him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a safer place than this?" I embraced him, not exactly knowing what I was doing. "Why are you here?"

"Father said to find someplace safe. He wanted jonins and Sand ambus with me, but they are all trying to protect him. So, I went to find you. I feel safe only around you."

I held him for a while when I finally decided to take him to my apartment. I picked him up. "Well, I guess you're coming with me then."

He smiled warmly, and embraced me. "Thank you, Umeko-chan."

I suddenly asked, "How did you know where I lived."

Gaara looked up at me. "I ran into Baki-sensei on my way over here and he told where you lived. Oh, and you're new mission is, don't let me out of your sight. Which means that you will be excused from fighting in the war because you have to look after me. Sorry." Gaara looked up at me as if his apology wasn't going to get accepted.

I sighed. "It's already war?" Gaara nodded. "Do you know with who?" Gaara nodded again. "Will you tell me?" I managed to unlock my door while still holding Gaara. I didn't want to let go of him for a second.

"Yes. Sunagakure is a war with the Grass village. They are a small village but they have exceptional shinobi. We might have a hard time bringing them down." Gaara clinged to me. But he soon let go as I put him down.

"Is that so. . . Well, I guess then we'll just have to wait this out, you and me. The village might kidnap you and take you hostage. You are the Kazekage's son after all."

Gaara shook his head. "No. . . They'll hunt me down and use me as a weapon against my own village and family. My demon, remember?" It all came back to me just then. I nodded. "They won't though. I doubt they will look for me here, with you." He looked up at me. "Can I stay with you until this whole thing is over?" It was then I noticed that he had a little suitcase with him. "Please?"

I blinked. I wanted him in my apartment, him close to me. . . The Gods had just granted me my wish. What kind of luck do I have? Pretty strong if I don't say so myself. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

By: Rasaroara :)


	10. Strong, Temptation

"Please, make yourself at home Gaara-kun." My feet carried me to the window. How close are we talking about? My eyes looked at the ground below. No one was on the ground, anywhere. . . Still, the wind outside wasn't calm. "Gaara, what is your father's jutsu?" I turned my sight to the boy.

Gaara looked at me with those wonderful yet sad eyes. "It is called Tornado Dragon jutsu. It is forbidden and strong. I don't know who Lord Kazekage is fighting, but it seems they made him nervous. He never reveals that jutsu unless he feels he has to." Gaara got up and stood beside me, watching the wind twist the trees. "He only teaches me jutsus that I can use with sand."

I patted him on the head. "Did you want to learn that jutsu? The Tornado Dragon jutsu?" I felt him nod underneath my palm. "Hmm, well maybe it's for the best. Wait, did you say you use sand?" Gaara nodded. Hmm, that's right. . . All this time I didn't know what kind of justu he used. He never told me. "I really, really would like to see you perform your jutsus in front of me."

He sighed, "I suppose. . ." Gaara closed his eyes, thinking.

This seems that he didn't want to show me his jutsu. But why? What's the harm? "You don't really want to show me, do you?" He shook his head, not wanting to tell me. Tell me why you won't tell me and I'll let the matter drop."

"Because you might not like me anymore. My control over sand is unstable. Umeko-chan, it's the sand that refuses to allow me to cut myself. Everytime I try, the sand just keeps on getting in the way. I might hurt you if the sand bends to my will too much."

"Example?" I had no idea what he meant. Wasn't it a good thing that the sand does what he wants?

Gaara looked around. "Are you attached to that vase much?" He pointed to a vase the was sitting on my coffee table.

"Not particularly." I looked at the vase. It wasn't even mine. I actually found that on the floor of the room when I first came here.

He looked up at me with those sad, sad eyes. "The sand protects me from myself and hurts everyone that makes me mad." Gaara looked over at the vase. Suddenly sand to outside came through my window and floated over toward the vase, crushing it into nothing. The sand seemed to grind down the glass making it sand. The thousands of grains then went back through the window to rest of the ground below.

"Holy crap a donkey." I stuck my head out the window, making sure I saw what I thought I seen.

I turned around to find Gaara looking at me with a confused face, "What you say? Holy crap a what?" I chuckled a little. It seems that he never heard the phrase before.

"Don't worry about it little one." I went and picked Gaara up. "You hungry?" I could never hate Gaara, ever. Sure he's more stronger than I pegged him for, big deal. My goal for Gaara was the same, my future husband. "Be warned, you would be the first person to try my cooking besides myself. Care to risk your life?" I nuzzled the boy's forehead. Oh, I wish I could keep him. . .

Gaara's little arms held me close. I could tell that he was happy that I thought nothing about his power. "I'm sure you cook wonderfully." I looked down at him, he was smiling. Beautiful child. . .

* * *

**_Three days later. . ._**

Maybe I'll be going to hell because of this, I don't know. All well, that just one more sin to put on the list when I see my grandfather. Heh, sin or not, I could not ask for anything better to wake up to. Gaara laying beside me in my bed. He never slept. He wasn't lying about that. He did say that he liked to watch me sleep. I don't know about that, but I have him here. Some god up there certainly knows that my idea of heaven is.

"Good morning Umeko-chan, you slept well."

I smiled in spite of myself. "That's the first time I've been told I slept well." I ruffled his red hair. "Stare into the abyss much?" I stretched, sleeping was essential for me, but what wouldn't I give for Gaara and I to trade places so I could watch him sleep and chase away his nightmares.

"It's about all I do." Gaara sat up with me. "Thinking is about all I do."

"Well during all that thinking, did you think about what you want for breakfast today?" My back cracked as I tried to stand up. I swear with every century I get older and older, well, it feels like I'm actually getting older, in body. I now that I get older and older with each passing day. I just don't want it to happen.

"You decide Umeko-chan. It's your apartment after all." Gaara got up from the bed. "I already took my shower this morning so it's all yours. Gaara left the room, giving me the time I need to actually get up.

All I could do was smile after the boy. Why couldn't there be more guys like him? Older? My sanity is leaking out my ears because I cannot touch him. Well, heh, I could but it wouldn't be right. My morals beg me to wait but everything else says who cares? Temptation is a strong feeling. Cruel and unjust. "My darling Gaara-kun." His name left my lips as silken rain.

Well, I guess its time to wake up. . . Damn it.

"UMEKO-CHAN!!"

My heart jumped out of my throat as I ran to the living room where I heard Gaara yell. "What i- What do you think you are doing?!"

* * *

By: Rasaroara


	11. A need for Truth

My anger rose to a massive degree. How dare they come into my apartment without my consent! "Why are you here?," my voice was venom. Baki-sensei and the boys were in my apartment, holding down my Gaara-kun. "What are you doing to Gaara?!" They held him down roughly. I did not like the way they touch him. I will murder them. They better have a good reason for this.

Baki-sensei replied, "We're taking Lord Kazekage's weapon to him, he wants the brat nearby." Baki kneeled down. "Come on Gaara-kun, let's go to Daddy."

I formed my whip out. I knew that there was something wrong. "Get away from him." Five seconds, they didn't move. I lashed the whip out at them. Their scent was different and Baki-sensei would never speak to Gaara with -kun at the end.

The whip tore pieces of the face, forcing them to abandon their disguises. The leader, the one that took Baki's form sighed, "You have a sharp eye, for a lousy genin." He charged at me with a kunai. "Now die!"

I dodged his attack, ripping a piece of my pajamas in the process. They will not take Gaara-kun from me. . . ever. I made my way to the couch and pulled out my sword from underneath. This was strictly for practice. I was not a master in the art of swordsmanship. If only I could get to my kunais.

"Gaara, crush them!" I could not do this by myself. If he could just crush one of them, I'll be just fine. Three against one is not a good fight for me. I swung at the grass nin and lashed at him with the whip.

Gaara did as I asked. He took down the one that was pushing his face down to the ground. "Please be okay Umeko-chan."

My rage, my strength increased with that phrase. I will not let him down. I wrapped my whip around the blade of my sword and attacked. My eye sight faded to darkness.

Not exactly realizing what I did, I put down my sword and whip, looking at the bodies on the floor. It seems I blacked out for a second. I looked at Gaara-kun, looking for an answer. "What happened?"

The boy was splashed with blood, still he was beautiful. I cannot get that thought out of my head. "You. . ., you killed them Umeko-chan. Your eyes got red and your teeth became like fangs. . ." I could see that Gaara didn't know that to think of me.

I sighed. The cat was out of the bag. "There's something I need to tell you soon. For now, I want you to gather your things and pack whatever is in the refrigerator. If they knew where to find you, then it's not safe here anymore. Quickly now." Gaara nodded and jumped over the bodies.

Me on the other hand, had to get out of these pajamas. I had to get into more fighting-stlye clothing and get my weapons. Heh, looks like I'm moving out sooner than I thought.

It wasn't long before I was dressed and everything was gathered. Gaara had his things in his bag. He was about to head toward the door. "No, Gaara," I called out. "We won't use the door. There might be other grass nins down there waiting for their comrades."

Gaara-kun looked at me strangely. "If we are not going to use the door, then how are we going to get out?"

I swung the window open as a response. "I will use my powers to cloak our presence." I looked down at the ground. Grass ninjas were looking up at me, waiting patiently. I sighed. Looks like I have no other choice. "I guess we're flying."

"Flying? Wha-" Before Gaara could say another word I picked him up.

"Hold on tight Gaara-kun." My invisibility spell activated. It covered both of us and now my feet lifted off the ground. "Stay quiet little one." Soon I flew us out the window and into the sky outside.

Poor Gaara-kun held on tight to me. I was certain he was looking down, but he didn't say a word. Heh, I loved it. I love the feeling of him close to me. I cannot, no, I refuse to give him up because of his age.

The wind was picking up. I guess that means we were near Lord Kazekage. Well, I was not about to relinquish young Gaara to him yet. The war is not over yet. Yes, maybe I was a little devious. I just wanted to be around Gaara-kun a little longer. I hardly get times like this. I whispered to Gaara, "Do you still want to stay with me a little longer?"

He was silent for a brief moment, "Yes."

That's all I needed to hear. I stopped flying, hovering over an abandoned part of the Sand. Not many people venture here. "Let's stay here. . . Gaara-kun." Soon my feet reached the ground and I undone my invisibility spell. "It might be a little longer before the Sand rids themselves of the Grass nins."

Gaara, hmm, I knew he was relieved that he could feel the earth beneath his feet once again. The answer was on his face. "There's an abandon house over there Umeko-chan." He pointed in the direction. I looked toward that way. It was a quaint little home. I could only wonder why it was abandoned.

"It looks livable. Come on, let's go check it out." I set my things near a boulder close by and walked toward the place. It was old, kind of run down but it had that home-like feeling about it. I don't know whether Gaara felt the same thing.

I sat down on the porch, getting a comfortable feel of the place. "I guess it's time to tell you what I really am."

He sat beside me. "It doesn't really matter Umeko-chan."

"I need to tell you." I kept the truth about my demon blood for a long time. I hid that from everyone and embraced my witch's blood. Maybe that's because I only knew my mother and never met my father.

* * *

By: Rasaroara :D


	12. Trust me

I don't own Naruto. Wish I owned Gaara-kun though. . .

* * *

"I kept this secret for as long as I can remember. I trust you to not tell anyone else." I turned to Gaara-kun. He just nodded his reply. I took a deep breath. "I am not human, I'm not human at all. Witches are not human, they are on the boundary line between human and supernatural beings. They are hated and scorned by both species." I took another deep breath. "But that's not all I am. You see, my mother was a witch and my father was. . ." Heh, I still have trouble saying it.

"What? What was your father?" Gaara looked up at me, curious.

I sighed. "You have a demon inside you, right?"

Gaara nodded his head slowly. "Yes, why?"

"Well, my father was a demon, a demon prince to be exact. The devil's child." I was silent for the longest moment. It was then I knew that I had to ask the question that I dreaded the most. "Do. . . you hate me?"

When I saw the expression on his face, I could just kill myself for making him feel such emotions. "No Umeko-chan! Never. . ."

Still I felt I had to press it on. "I'm a demon, half-demon, but demon no less. . . I would expect that you would hate my kind considering the fact that one of my species is the reason you are hated." I felt my own heart still a moment. He had every right to scorn me, push me away. I wouldn't blame him one bit.

Now I had to defend my father. "Though demon he was, my father was not a bad man. He loved my mother and my unborn self deeply. He killed to save. Their only reason for hunting him down was his bloodline."

I can see in Gaara's eyes that had was hesitant to ask a question. "Who. . . killed your father?"

I hissed out my disgust. "Warrior Angels. . . If not them then my grandfather's elite demon assassins." I smiled warmly at the young boy. "A pacficist demon prince is not popular among either side." I looked away. "I just wished they saw that all demons are not all evil and are not treated equal. Just like humans Gaara, there is the good, the bad, and the undecided."

Gaara became silent. I can see that he was taking this all in. Nothing knowing what to do at this time, I got up. "I'm going to get everything prepared. This place is fine but it needs a few more touches before I can call this place livable." I got up at left the boy to his thoughts but not out of my sight. I didn't want a repeat of what happened at my apartment.

* * *

It's been a few hours since I spoken to Gaara-kun about what I said. I managed to get some dinner in town without being too out of the ordinary. Since the village was under attack, people grew suspicious of everyone. I kept Gaara close to me, not revealing his red hair or his beautiful eyes.

"Well Gaara, I think that's everything." I spent a good while cleaning the place. Now, that dinner was preparing, I needed to know if Gaara still wanted to trust me. "Gaara-kun?"

He looked up at me. "Hai? What is it Umeko-chan?"

"Remember what I said? Not all demons are cruel and unjust. I'm. . . I'm asking you to trust me despite my bloodline. I understand if-" Suddenly I felt his small arms around me.

"I never said I didn't trust you Umeko-chan. I trust you with everything I am, demon witch or not. You are my only friend at abandoning you for such a petty reason is not an option."

Silence ruled me. My heart beating fast. This small boy was the reason. He was the reason I felt anything. Trust is the one thing that cannot be brought or bribed and he had given this to me willingly. I wanted. . . to- I leaned down to him, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. I made sure that I wouldn't steal his first kiss. "Thank you."

Oh, geez. . . He was so kawaii! He was blushing bright red. He turned away from me, trying to hide this. "U-. . .Ume. . . Umeko-chan!" Gods, he was so adorable.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Come on, let's go have dinner." So there we went, into the little abandoned house and ate.

The house creaked a little under our feet but that was natural for such an old place. While Gaara was occupied with dinner, I put up safe guards around the house. A witch's barrier will keep certain things out like the animals and bugs and it will tell me if a person has entered without my consent.

Guarding Gaara-kun with everything I got was a chore but I was happy to oblige. Once more I thought to myself that I had to become stronger. Strong enough to guard the child that already captured my heart. I needed him to be safe. No one will treat him cruelly again, not if I can help it.

With dinner out of the way and the moon already in the sky, I had Gaara settle down on a cot. He may not need sleep but I need him around me so I can guard him to the best of m abilities.

"Umeko-chan, you know that I don't need to sleep. I can guard you. . ." I just hugged him tighter.

"No chance little one. It's my job to keep you safe. I can't do that if you are not around. You can shake me awake and warn me of things you hear. Help me help you."

Gaara sighed, snuggling up to me. "That's confusing. . ."

I laughed a little. "I know it is Gaara-kun. But hey, nothing in this world truly makes sense."

"I agree. . ."

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep. . .

* * *

By: Rasaroara

Pardon me for taking so long, writer's block and then I went and started another fanfic. Sorry in advance!


	13. Returning Him

I don't own Naruto. . . Oh, yes. . . and people, I might be able to get this gravy train going a little faster so expect more chapters. Actually, expect the entire thing today.

* * *

It has been two days since the war in Sunagakure ended. I had no choice but to give Gaara-kun back to his family. All in all, I was deeply pleased with the fact that I got to spend time with him.

We back all the things that we didn't find in the old house. "Ready to go Gaara-kun?" I kneeled down to his level. He seemed sad. Much like I am because we will be parting.

Gaara-kun looked at me, then hugged me. "I don't want to go back to those people. The only person in my family that's nice to me is Yashamaru-san." I held him close. I swear if his father wasn't the Kazekage, I think I would have smacked the man down for not loving his son. Well, at least someone is kind to Gaara.

"I know, I know. But you know that you have to go back." I felt him nod. "Like I said before, I'll try to visit you as soon as I'm able. When all this crap happened, Baki-sensei was giving my team a final survival test. I need to finish that and then do enough missions to be eligible for the Chunin exams." I kissed his red locks, letting myself try and remember the feel of his hair against my cheek.

"I understand Umeko-chan. You needn't worry about me. I think, that I'll try to make some more friends, so I won't be so lonely anymore." He looked into my eyes as if asking for my permission.

I smiled, messing up his hair. "You don't need my permission to make new friends. I want you to. Besides, something has to keep you occupied while I'm being a ninja and all." _I love you. _I should have said it then, but I think he knows that I do. I'll tell him when he gets older. If I can wait that long.

He nodded his reply, smiling like he usually does. Heh, I could probably guess that I'm that only person that he smiles for. Maybe that's because I'm one of the few people that can make him happy. I wonder if his uncle made him smile.

Sighing, I realized that I want him so badly that I don't know how long I can wait to express my feelings. _He is six years old,_ I remind myself_._ I hope that I can wait for his sake. It's bittersweet to dream about Gaara. In my dreams, he is my young lover and I try to hide that fact from the rest of the world until he is old enough. I regret to say that my dream might become a reality. He. .. he needs a childhood first.

"Come on Gaara-kun, hold on tight and we'll be at Kazekage-sama's office in no time." I picked Gaara up and he held me close. I drank in the moment before speeding off into the heart of Sunagakure. Since there were no enemies about, I didn't use my power of invisibility.

It was not long before I stopped and placed Gaara down on the ground. We were in front of his father's office. I looked around the place and it seems that the villagers were cleaning up the mess that the war left. I wonder how badly the Grass ninjas were beaten.

"Umeko-chan?" Baki-sensei looked up. I was a little surprised to see him with a broom, sweeping the steps to Lord Kazekage's office building. I saw his eyes shift to my young companion. "And Gaara-san, glad to see that you are well. Your father will be expecting you. Umeko-chan, I want a full report from you in my hand within the hour."

I nodded at the order. "Hai, Baki-sensei. I'll get right on that." I patted Gaara on the head. "Go on then. I'll see you later."

Gaara reluctantly left my side and went into the building. I sighed, looking toward Baki-sensei. "Why are you sweeping the steps when they don't need to be? I bet your were finished with that task long ago." I say that because every other place around the building has not been cleaned and I sense that he's been staying around in the same spot for quite some time now.

Baki-sensei slowed his broom strokes. "What took you so long to bring the boy back? The so-called war ended two days ago." Baki placed the broom to the side. "We were beginning to think that the Grass nins got a hold of him."

Bowing, "I apologize for the delay." I straightened up. "That boy is my friend. It will be a long while before I see him again. True, it was not right to keep him away during such a time but-"

He slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt really but the shock for it stunned me. "Friend or not, you have no right. I realize that his family nor many of the villagers don't care for him and he's probably told you that, but being his friend has consequences."

"Consequences? For being his friend?" I placed my hand over my slapped cheek.

His voice went to a whisper, "He is not allowed to feel human emotions. No weapon of his caliber should be allowed to feel emotions. That makes him more dangerous than he already is."

I think I should beat the crap out of someone and then kill them, I think I'll start off with Gaara's father. "He _is_ human, Baki-sensei. The people of this village has forgotten that fact and only sees him as a monster. He's not a monster. It's the people of this village who are the monsters." I spit out the horrible taste in my mouth when I thought about this fact. "Humans are more cruel than any species on this planet."

Maybe, I shouldn't have said that. Baki-sensei was looking at me strangely, like I was not from this planet. "Don't let anyone else know that you feel that way Umeko Thorn, it might cause you more trouble than it's worth. Go fill that report out. We'll discuss this later, way later." His voice didn't give any hate toward me, just a sense to protection. I will never understand the man.

I could only nod and find the report paper that I needed to fill out. I wrote down everything that happened to the two of us and then some.

* * *

By: Rasaroara

I always pictured at least someone standing up for Gaara-kun. I'm glad I thought of Umeko.


	14. Disobey, Hurt

Now, I'm going to put the story within the time line. You'll see. Don't own Naruto. .. mmmkay?

* * *

It has been two weeks since I saw Gaara. I don't know if my sanity could take any longer. Even though I am glad that I will be qualified for the Chunin exams faster than my teammates, I don't understand why is it only I that gets extra missions. For some reason or another I get the feeling that Baki-sensei is just trying to keep me busy. All well, I complete my missions, even the B-ranked one.

Right now, I'm in front of Baki-sensei, putting in my report on my latest mission. "Does the team have a mission today?" It's still early in the morning so I suspect that we do. There is no reaon for it not to be so.

Baki-sensei shook his head. "I've given the boys a two day break, you are on that break too. You pull more weight than those two. I have no doubt that you'll make a fine kunoichi." We were in his office. As the Kazekage's defense coordinator, he has plenty of work to do besides looking after his team. Baki-sensei used a little wind jutsu to shut the door. "Sit down Umeko."

I was unsure of what he was going to talk to me about, but it seemed important because of the look in his eyes. "Hai, Baki-sensei?" I seat myself in front of his desk.

"This may be your days off, but I implore you to not come in contact with Lord Kazekage's son at this time." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "It's for your own safety and his. There will be other times when you will have a break and you will be allowed to visit with the child, but not now."

Stepping on broken glass, I knew that I shouldn't venture forward in the conversation. "But why? What is so important that I cannot visit with him?" Even if he knew the answer, I doubt that he will explain it to me. After all, I'm just a lousy genin.

Baki sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't even know that answer. Look, just stay clear of Gaara-san. That's an order."

Nodding, I took my leave from his office. The hell I'm going to obey that order. I promised Gaara-kun that I will visit him when I have the time. Well, I have the time now. I looked to where Gaara's house resided. Don't ask me how I got that information, I'm pretty sure that people will think I'm a stalker if I tell.

Anyway, I don't think that anyone was home. Maybe I should just wait until night time. I know that Gaara is always out on the roof at night. Yes, I'll catch him then. But what to do until then?

Train, I guess. I can always get better. Soon I started my way toward home.

* * *

Sweat poured off my face. I threw the last kunai in my pouch at the target. Once more I got bull's eye. With that, I say that I was done for the day. I don't think I'll have enough energy to continue for another hour.

I looked to the sky. Dusk has fallen and the heat of the day dissipated. Right now, the wind blew a cool breeze my way. It felt good upon my skin. I picked up and packed all the kunais and shurikens I used. Now, I suppose is a good time to find that wonderful little child against my superior's orders.

With the moon shining in it's crescent form, I walked on the street that led right into the heart of Sunagakure. I didn't know whether or not Gaara will be on the roof of the Kazekage's office but it couldn't hurt to check. Suddenly I saw two silhouettes of people in front of me. One took the form of an man, and one of a small boy. Unsure of what I was seeing, I ventured closer.

"AHH! Please, I'm sorry!"

I blinked when I knew what was happening. Sand was surrounding the man, crushing him. "Gaara-kun!" I ran up to the scene, sliding down to my knees. "Gaara-kun, it's me, Umeko." I looked over the man he recently killed. He was nothing but a drunk yet he probably had a family. Now, I looked at Gaara. The poor thing, I figured that something bad happened to him. "Tell me what happened."

Gaara-kun, looked away from me a moment. I think he was trying to ignore me. "Umeko-chan. . ." Gaara hugged me and with that I lifted him up, carrying him in my arms. I walked slowly through the village as Gaara told me what happened earlier that day. "I tried to make friends, I really tried." He nuzzled my shoulder. I knew he was deprived of the attention I give him.

"Shuhh, just tell me what happened."

"Well, I was in a swing by myself. I was watching some kids play ball. When they kicked it too high it landed on the cliff. I used my sand to get it down for them. The ball went to my hands and I gestured it toward them. They just stared a me briefly then ran away screaming my name in fear. I guess I took it too far. My sand took hold of one of the children and drag them closer to me. My temper got the best of me or my sand was reacting on its on again. I can't tell anymore.

"I guess I was going to kill him, but then my uncle got in the way, shielding the child. He. . . looked so sad at me. I had to look away." Gaara looked at me. "I apologized to him." Gaara sighed. I think he was deciding whether or not to tell me the rest.

"What happened next? I deduce that wasn't all of what happened today."

"Well, I went back to my house. I know that you didn't want me to try anything to hurt myself again but. . ." He looked at me, almost asking for forgiveness. "I tried to cut myself. The sand got in the way again. Yashamaru-san came in explaining that I shouldn't do that. I explained to him about the bad feeling I get in my heart. For some reason, Umeko-chan, it disappears and it becomes a warm feeling when I'm around you."

I knew what is the feeling he feels. I feel it too.

"He explained to me that the sand is like my mother's love. I never knew her so all I had was Uncle Yashamaru's words. He said that I was very precious to him. 'Love is. .. the feeling that makes you want to strive for and protect those around you who are precious to you.' Wounds to the heart are hard to heal. They can only be healed by another."

I can see that Yashamaru was a good person to Gaara. I hope that I get to meet him soon.

"After talking with him, I felt a little better about trying to make friends. That kid that I injured, I decided to go to his place and give him some medicine. He closed the door on my face calling me a freak. Then I began to think that I will never understand humans. They don't want to be my friend, no matter how hard I try."

* * *

By: Rasaroara

I'm on a roll here. :D


	15. Betrayed

Welcome back people. I hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

I held Gaara closely, even more when I was carrying him. "For what it's worth Gaara-kun, you always have a friend in me." He smiled then, I think it was the first smile he showed in a long time. Probably that last time I saw him is when he last smiled. I think I did make him feel better. "People are curious creatures. Chose your friends carefully. If they want to be your friend, let them, but be aware that they might have a different agenda on hand. It's hard to trust people when they're afraid of you."

Gaara looked at me suddenly, curious. "Were there people afraid of you?" I guess I did sound like I was in a similar situation.

I can only be truthful. "Yes, there are people afraid of me. I don't really know their reason for it though. I just possess more powers than the average human. It's a given." I nuzzled his forehead. "The more hardship you go through in this world, the stronger you are." Suddenly I felt hungry. Weird. "Gaara, do you want some ice cream?" I have no idea where I'm going to find some but that's the thing I have cravings for.

"Ice cream? What is ice cream?"

Oh my god, please tell me that I did not just hear that. "Ok. . ." I breathed in and out. "Umm, I guess I'll start you off with a vanilla ice cream cone then over time we'll try different flavors." There was only one place that I knew that was still open in this town. "Do you want to come with me or do you want to wait for me somewhere?" Gaara has that look, like he still needs time to think things over.

Gaara blinked, not really knowing what to say about the ice cream business. "Umm, I guess I'll wait somewhere for you. I don't want to be any trouble."

I smirked. "You are no trouble at all."

"Still, I think I need a few moments alone."

Knowing his feelings on everything I simply nodded. I looked around the place. "How about you wait for me on that roof over there. It's got a flat space." I pointed to a building a few blocks away from the Kazekage's office.

Gaara-kun nodded at the building and the sand was surrounding him. "I'll see you up there Umeko-chan." Soon the sand made him disappear from my sight and onto the roof.

I certainly hope that nothing else happens to Gaara. He is a boy with delicate feelings. Something else might cause him to snap, no matter how much I put back together. Well, that's life, we have to live it no matter how much it screws us over.

My feet began walking down the street to the ice cream shop. I didn't use speed because I wanted to give Gaara the time he needs.

"Ok, thanks!" I held both ice cream cones in my hand. I hope that this makes Gaara feel even more better.

I was about to walk my slow pace when I suddenly had a bad feeling. I dropped the ice cream cones right then and jumped to the roofs of Sunagakure. It was a faster way for me, even more than flying. I only had one thought in mind and that was Gaara of the Desert.

My shoes landed on the roof where we were suppose to meet. I saw blood and sand. _Gaara-kun. . ._ Sand was surrounding Gaara and he looked pissed. I looked around him, there was broken debris all around him, blood splattered on other broken rocks. Gaara's sand had blood on it. "Oh, Gaara-kun. . ."

Whatever happened affected Gaara's entire outlook on life. I kneeled to his level. He had tears in his eyes and blood. On the left side of Gaara's forehead was a bloody mark, a symbol. I think it was the kanji for. . . love. "Come here Gaara-kun. Let me hold you." I didn't want to pressure him into telling me what happened not now.

I took out a handkerchief, wiping the blood and tears from his eyes. It was then that Gaara-kun suddenly recognized that I was there and began to mellow out. "He... tried to kill me Umeko-chan. . . My own uncle tried to assassinate me." I noticed that he also has some bile on his mouth. "My father ordered him to do so." I stopped, shocked.

His own father and uncle? My heart stilled in sadness for the boy and stirred truck loads of hatred for anyone who tried to hurt Gaara-kun. I was sick of humans and was sick of them all, excluding Gaara of course. "I hate them Gaara-kun. I hate humans, I hate them for what they are doing to you." My hand continued to wipe off any residue left on his face. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten here soo-" He hugged me.

"You are my only friend in the world Umeko-chan. The only one I trust. Please don't disappear or hate me." Gaara's voice suddenly got dark, "I'll love only myself and fight only for myself."

I sighed at the words. It will be hard to get him to believe that there are good people in the world. I have yet to find them, but I- "I won't disappear nor will I hate you. I'm still here, Gaara-kun. . ." I hugged him, lifting him up. "We'll have to get you some ice cream later on, for now. . . Let's just go home."

"Going back to those people who call themselves my family is not that I call a home. They hate me and fear me. That's why he sent Yashamaru out to kill me. Well let the assassination attempts begin. I'm all alone in this world, only you seem to have a different light about you."

I will ask anyone who is listening, why is Gaara only six years old?! I love this boy more than anything one the world. I will do anything for him. "Do you want me to kill your father?" Yes, even kill his father. That man has been, well, a thorn in my sight ever since I known him.

Gaara chuckled lightly, "No, no. . . I'll play his game. How many assassins will he send before he gives up?" I think just over this hour, Gaara-kun got more sadistic. Wow, suddenly I just thought that this wasn't such a bad thing. I guess I do have a thing for the sadistic. I think the idea of making Gaara-kun my future husband just got better.

"Well, try not to pile up the bodies too high, they have a tendency for falling over on you." I ruffled his hair, trying to get him to smile again. It didn't work so well. He gave a weak smile. While I was trying to get him to smile, my feet seem to lead us to his home.

My smiles stopped and I slowly let Gaara-kun down. He too, glared at his family. Lord Kazekage was standing between his two children with his left hand on his hip, glaring at us. His children had the same look. His oldest son to his right and his daughter to his left. I sneered, "Your loving family awaits you." I patted Gaara's head good-bye.

"Umeko Thorn, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning. I believe we have something to discuss."

I looked toward Lord Kazekage, "Of course Kazekage-sama. I only serve you." I bowed and let the wind around me twirled around me and made me disappear from their sight. Oh, yes, Lord Kazekage, we do have something to discuss."

* * *

By: Rasaroara

We are getting close to the end!


	16. Beaten to Death

I don't own Naruto. I own Umeko Thorn though.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into Lord Kazekage's office. Is this what Baki-sensei meant by staying away? Did Kazekage-sama order Baki-sensei to tell me to back off? That's probably it after I think about it. "I'm here at your request, Lord Kazekage."

The door shut behind my back the moment I bowed. I turned around to see a couple of Sand Anbu black ops. I turned back to Lord Kazekage, "What is this about?" I felt that bad feeling again.

"Umeko Thorn, you were an exceptional genin, an excellent kunoichi, and would have been a good medical ninja in my eyes." He sat at his desk with his Kazekage get-up on.

"Would have been-?" Suddenly arms went around mine, hands forcing me to the ground. "What is this crap?!" I tried to look up at my Lord Kazekage but someone hand forced my head down to the floor.

Kazekage got up, I could see his movement. He was standing right in front of me. "I told Baki to warn you and you didn't listen. Thorn, heh, that name suits you. Everyone told you to stay away from Gaara and you still didn't listen. Right now, you're the one thing that makes him believe that kindness will be shown to the likes of him. Demons, you try to live a peaceful life and only bring grief and despair to those around you."

My eyes widened. He just put me in the catagory of demon. "I'm no demon, just a witch!"

He kicked me in the head, hard. I felt, no, I didn't feel anything except my head exploding my pain, I can see the blood flowing from my temple. I didn't grunt in pain, I didn't scream, I just glared at the man who cause Gaara so much grief, never mind me. "Don't you lie to me. I found out more information on you that you didn't care to share. Demon witch."

There it was, the words of my true form. "Yeah, so what?"

He kicked me in the side. I think blood was coming from my mouth. I tried to move but the Anbus held me down good. "So what? Heh, I don't think you understand the consequences of your blood. If you cared to notice, little girl that Sunagakure hates demons. We were willing to accept witches but no demons, not even half lings."

I growled, "I never did anything that would harm the village! Not with my witch blood nor with my demon blood!" I suffered another kick to the face. Suddenly, for some reason or another I began singing. "_Do you feel like a man when you push me around, you do feel better now as you push me to the gr-_" I really hated it when he kicks me in the face. This time though, I think my jaw disconnected.

"Well yes, I do feel better. It doesn't matter you are a good little demon. You are a demon none the less. Hazardous to my villagers. One demon per village, Umeko-chan." Kazekage-sama sat down at the front of his desk. "Beat her to an inch of her life and then throw her out of Sunagakure."

I was about to cuss up a storm but the fists and kicks came more swiftly than I ever thought possible. My pain increased with each blow. I was losing more blood. "Mesha kina ind-" I got kicked in the face again. I couldn't finish the chant. My defense mechanism was this. . . going unconscious.

* * *

My head throbbed even more when I woke up. I was on the ground, in front of the gates of Sunagakure. This was not happening to me! I strained to get up but I failed in my task. I couldn't scream in frustration because they broken my jaw. I had only one limb that wasn't broken.

All because of my father's blood. . .

All because I was Gaara's friend. . .

All because I fell in love with a six year old boy. . .

I'll get even, I will, and I will show them all what my demon blood can really do.

They'll be sorry. . .

They'll be sorry that they ever tried to separate me and my precious Gaara-kun.

I swear they will all pay. . .

"Well, well, Umeko Thorn, daughter of William Courtland and Aurelia Thorn."

Oh, crap. . . I couldn't turn around but I knew exactly who was behind me, staring down at my broken body.

Those black hearted warrior angels. Heh, I never thought it would end like this.

I'm sorry Gaara, it looks like I'm going to die. I. . . I wish that I could have said. . . I love you, Sabaku no Gaara.

_The warrior angels have claimed the body of the granddaughter of Lucifer, Umeko Thorn. . . They mutilated her, making sure that her blood will not waken the body once again. Just as they did with her father they claimed that if they could kill the Devil's children, then they could certainly kill him. Word was spread throughout the lands that good will reign and demons will fall._

_Gaara was told that Umeko was exiled because of her demon blood, but he knew the truth. His father was merciless. . . Gaara lost all hope that kindness will he shown to him again. . . He will keep the memory of Umeko close to his heart and he will never let her go. . . because he didn't just love himself, he loved her too._

_**The End**_

* * *

By: Rasaroara

I guess my moral of the story is, is that good may not always be good and evil is not always evil.

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the ending. I'm out! Later. . .


End file.
